


锤基-吐花的他

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 吐花梗， 由Lofter粉丝点的梗，设定可能有点不正确，先说一声抱歉。注：现代/无能力/普通人类AU！，囚禁，吐花梗因为暗恋某人而产生的疾病会有多么浪漫？还是痛苦不堪？一点一点地吐出鲜花，数量也一天一天地增加，直到死神决定插手，带走人类。因为害怕等情绪因素而不敢将爱恋之意说出口，时光的飞逝却让这爱开始产生疾病，若无缘与暗恋之人开始恋情，那边会迎来死亡的结局，唯有被暗恋者的吻是这病的解药。





	锤基-吐花的他

“跪下。”

Loki瞪着眼前坐在沙发椅上的Thor，不愿意服从。

莫名其妙地，他被一群穿着西装但看一眼就知道绝非善类的人类带到Thor Odinson的面前。莫名其妙地，他被对方要求跪下，以乖顺臣服的样子呈现在Odinson面前，像个听话的奴隶。莫名其妙地，他就是不想要让Thor得到想要的东西。

Loki Laufeyson到目前为止的生命里不曾出现过像是Thor Odinson这种人。毕竟，黑帮首领可不是大街上随便抓一个人就是的。他只是一名普普通通，小有名气的律师，而在这座城市里这种角色到处都能看见。安分守己，不去插手或接任何与黑帮有任何一丝关系的官司，即便是走投无路之际。

但他从来也没想到，众神是多么爱把他玩得团团转。在还没被世人发现自己的口才有多么伶俐之前，Loki不过就是一位刚毕业的小律师，乳臭未干的样子不免使他被一些不怀好意的人类盯上。但这些并不会对Loki带来任何的问题，擅长近身战的他可以很轻松地就将对方打倒在地。

不过，人们都说好奇心害死一只猫，不是吗？

就算不再被任何人盯上，不再被任何人威胁自己进行一些可耻的交易（虽然那些人到最后都被Loki搞得几乎宣告破产），但爱玩的他却开始自己去招惹非法之徒，犯罪者，杀人犯之类的。  
“这位先生，我和你素未相见，凭什么第一次见面就让我跪在你面前？”

Thor表情冷淡地看着反抗他的Loki，内心却不禁感到兴奋，真期待看见自己不雅的照片之际，Loki的想法会不会改变，或则变本加厉。

他看了眼站在自己身边的小弟，用眼神示意对方将所谓对付Loki的筹码拿出来，让原主好好欣赏那些照片的美丽。

“先生。”

未知名的部下将一文件交给Thor，随之也离开了这里，因为他知道，无论自己有多么地被首领认可，有些东西，不属于你的就永远不会属于你，不要妄想能看见，甚至是得到它。

从文件被交到Odinson手上的那一刻起，Loki强逼自己不要看向那文件，而是直视着黑帮首领的双眼。不让对方看见自己的任何情感，这是Loki坚持不改的原则。即使是自己的不雅照在对方手里也一样。  
“你应该知道这是什么吧？Loki。”

Thor缓缓地开口，举起手上的文件夹话语中并不带有任何感情，淡海蓝色的双眼却流露出欲望之情。不知为何，他被Loki身上某种独特的元素而吸引着，无法自拔，一个堂堂的黑社会首领居然会暗恋一位平凡的律师。

Loki并被给予Thor任何的回复，无论是言语还是肢体语言。但后者早已预料到Laufeyson的反应会是如何，并没感到愤怒或则不满，只是勾了勾手，让Loki走到他的身边而已。不过，后者愿不愿意按照他的意思来做又是后话了。

\---------- 

“抓着他！”

“快！他在这！”

“停下！”

从不间断的呼喊声在Loki的耳边响起，他按着肩膀上的上，不停地奔跑着，不能停下，一停下来便会被抓回去那间房间，伸手不见五指的房间。

他不能呆在那里，必须逃脱。Loki无法在承受Thor Odinson所给予的痛苦，他必须逃离这男人的手掌心，到一个他永远找不到的地方，到一个Thor无法对他出手的地方。

但众神共同的乐趣视乎便是玩弄Loki的命运。

带伤的他很快地就被Odinson家族的人困着，被围在人群正中心的他似乎什么都做不了，无数的枪械这对准着他的头部，好像自己一有什么荒唐的念头便会被其中一个打手爆头。Loki发出困兽般的低吼声，企图将敌人吓跑。

而这不过只是个无谓的举动。

“Loki，你打算去哪里呢？”

恶魔的声音缓缓响起，告诫着人们灾难的来临，又或者说，Loki的灾难即将到来。他呆在原地，紧咬着下唇，不让自己发出声音，但颤抖着的身体以表达了主人的恐惧。

手下们在听见自家首领的声音后纷纷让开，让Thor走到小律师的身后。他将手按在Loki受伤的那肩膀上，为后者制造更大的痛。Loki吃痛地挣扎着，想要从Thor的身边逃离，但可想而知，他怎么可能会有那种机会呢。

“Thor。。。”

Loki颤抖地说着，想要祈求黑社会首领放他离开。

“Loki，这一次你玩得太过了。”

Thor插话，不让Loki说出剩下的求饶话语，到手的猎物怎么能让它逃走呢？

\---------- 

“不-不。。放开我！我-我不要去那里！“

被套上项圈的Loki什么都做不了，虽然不停地挣扎但全都也无用，只能任由将铁链的另外一段握在手里的Thor拉到他痛恨不已的房间门口。他痛恨如此软弱的自己，只能像个奴隶一样被这男人摆弄，甚至是强奸。

“放开我！”

即便如此他任然不想要开口向Thor Odinson求饶。

Thor停下了脚步，这一举动让Loki知道了一件事，他的悲剧即将到来。但他并不知道的是，这对他来说场悲剧的事件却是Thor Odinson的命运转折点。

“进去。”

黑社会首领发出了命令，牵着铁链的手还扯了下，让好不容易支撑其身体的Loki被迫向前倾。但被给予命令的Loki怎么会服从呢？尤其是这种会让他受到伤害的命令。

“别逼我把你拉进去，你知道下场的，Loki。”

男人见律师并没有按照自己的命令行事，说出了这一句话。Loki垂下头，颤抖的身体不知道是因为害怕还是愤怒，他慢慢地站起身，确定按照Thor的指示，伸出手想要将房门打开。但就在他正打算迈出第一步走向房间  
内，那恶魔有开口说话了。

“谁说你能用走的？”

明明是句疑问句，但却不容许任何人言语上的回答。Thor用冷漠的眼神直盯着Loki，就如百兽之王一样，注视着自己的猎物。

\----------

“啊-啊。。。唔！”

被Thor狠狠顶上的前列腺所带来的极大快感让Loki不禁发出可耻地呻吟，但很快就被他自己吞回去。紧咬着下唇，努力地不让自己发出声音大概便是Loki现在最想要办到的事了。

但Thor怎么会允许即将开始的交响曲被不懂事的律师打断呢？

他用手掰开Loki紧闭的双唇，逼迫他发出悦耳的呻吟，为只有肉体相撞所发出的‘啪啪啪’的房间添上最后的一笔。

这对他来说简直是一场盛大的飨宴。

身下律师的水汪汪的双眼仿佛随时随地都会因为Thor的顶撞而落下泪水，双手被黑社会首领用手铐绑在身后，像个手无寸铁的奴隶被干哭，哭着向主人求情，让后者停止对自己的酷刑。这画面不但没有让Thor同情Loki  
而停止胯间的动作，而是激发了他虐待狂的本性。

“想看看你现在的样子吗，Loki？”

Thor发问着，但也同时无视了拼命摇头拒绝的Loki，自顾自的将律师抱起，超房间内的大面镜子走去。在走向镜子的过程中，Thor并没有将性器抽出Loki的后穴，而是被和自己的步伐节奏向上顶，为快要被快感淹没的  
Loki带来更多的痛苦。

“不！放开-啊嗯。。放开我！”

“怎么了？要去了吗？”

对于Loki突然喊出的声音，Thor并没有感到惊讶，只是用调戏的话语来刺激Loki。

他想要看见律师被自己感到射出来的样子，那一定会是个极为美丽的画面。

“看看你自己，Loki。”

黑社会首领用手让Loki将视线聚集在镜子上，欣赏自己这落魄的模样。

“射出来吧，吾爱。”

喃喃细语般，Thor舔了下Loki的耳垂后说出这犹如情话的命令，只可惜，将精液射出体外后因为太多的快感而昏迷的Loki并没有听见Thor说出的最后两个字。

\---------- 

Thor看着自己手上的那朵彼岸花，陷入了思考，他从没想过自己竟然会得花吐症这种罕见的疾病。

花吐症，就如名字一样，患病者将会一点一点地吐出鲜花，数量也一天一天地增加，直到死神决定插手，带走人类。而这一切的原因便是对于某人的暗恋之情。因为害怕，不愿将爱表达等情绪因素而不敢将爱恋之意说出  
口，时光的飞逝却让这爱开始产生疾病，若无缘与暗恋之人开始恋情，那边会迎来死亡的结局，唯有被暗恋者的吻是这病的解药。

他知道自己对Loki那奇怪的感情，但从没想到这份不健康的爱居然会为他带来这么独特的疾病。而且，吐出来的话居然还是火红色的彼岸花。

恶魔的温柔。

多么可笑的现实就像是恶作剧成功的小屁孩正在嘲笑着成功被他玩弄于手掌心的Thor。看吧，这就是不将爱说出口，而是藏在心中任由它发生变化，从纯洁的爱转换成变质的爱。

当初在酒吧看见Loki的那一瞬间让Thor明白了什么叫做一见钟情，虽然这只是单方面的情感。但如今，这爱已成为了Thor的武器，让他能仗着自己的权威将Loki绑到自己的地盘，强奸，让后者完全地变成自己的所有物。

“先生！Laufeyson他-他有在尝试逃跑了！”

手下的呼唤让Thor从思考的状态回过神，他快速地穿上大衣，迈出脚步，准备将逃跑的客人带回他该呆在的地方。

不得不说，他欣赏Loki Laufeyson的勇气，明明已经身为Thor的笼中鸟但却任然紧抓着机会，一旦发现了破绽，便会用尽一切的办法逃离笼子。

不过，Odinson家族的人也不是什么省油的灯，在发现Loki成功逃离关着他的房间后，派出所有在基地内的人手，将Loki抓获。

“不！放了我！”

猎物正在挣扎着，但猎人已经到达所在地。

但猎人已迈向自己的结局。

\----------- 

“Thor，求你了，放我走吧。。”

Loki跪在男人的面前，无助地请求着Odinson，他只想要离开这地狱般的地方，就算是要向恶魔求饶，请求恶魔放了自己。

这样的他让Thor的心狠狠地揪在一块。

“Loki-我爱。。算了。”

Thor将先要说的话语堵在喉间，将所爱之人放走。不让自己那快要吞噬两人的爱继续祸害，无论是Loki Laufeyson还是Thor Odinson。

“你走吧，不会有人将你抓回来的。”

Thor轻声叹了口气，说出这一句话。他知道自己所剩的日子并不长，而Loki也不会爱上他，再这么下去，他会死，那又为何要继续对所爱之人施予酷刑，为何不让自己为这变质的爱，亦或者是不健康的暗恋之情来个了  
断？

他转过身，不再看向Loki。他怕他会后悔。

在听见身后传来的开门声后，Thor拨通了电话，下达自己的命令。

“让他走。”

再一次吐出的彼岸花，赤红的颜色刺激着Thor的大脑，告诉着他。

‘你死定了。他是不会爱上你的。’

\---------- 

“Loki？”

Thor看着眼前的男人，不敢相信自己的双眼所看见的画面。他不是已经离开这地方了吗？为什么会回来？为什么会回到这对他来说是痛苦的始源的基地？为什么会回到像是恶魔的自己的身边？

但身体状况已不如从前的Thor并不能随心所欲地将对方拉到自己的怀里，占为己有。他再一次地，不受控制地将彼岸花吐出。

将这一切看在眼里的Loki双眉紧皱，但很快地便露出邪笑，走向黑社会首领，那个被自己视为恶魔的男人，那个对自己做出不可饶恕之事的男人走去。

“不是暗恋我吗？机会只有一次，抓紧吧，Thor。”

恶魔听见天使这么对他说着。

而Thor？他感受到了天使的温度。Loki吻了他，而就在这一瞬间，原先吐出的花也化为粉末，漫布在空气中。

END.


End file.
